Cosplay Melee
Cosplay Melee is a reality competition series where an epic showdown of creativity, eye popping costumes and one of epic showdown and one of a kind characters. Premise Each week, four world class cosplays compete to create not only intricate full-body costumes - but fully-formed characters that they must bring to life through their own realistic performance. Guiding and critiquing them are a panel of judges world class cosplayer LeeAnna Vamp, and A-list costume creator, Christian Beckman ("The Hunger Games", "TRON: Legacy") At the end of every episode, the winner will walk away with $10,000... and the right to claim cosplay supremacy. Season 1 Cosplay Melee (Season 1) premiered on Tuesday, March 21, 2017. This season had 6 episodes. Episode 1: A Night at the Space Opera Cosplayers * Alicia Bellamy * Fred Reed * Grace Herbert * Xavier Conley Round 1: The cosplayers had to create a headdress or helmet for an original character based on their favorite space opera. * Winner: Xavier (Star Wars) * Advanced: Fred (Star Trek) and Grace (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Eliminated: Alicia (Chronicles of Riddick) Round 2: The cosplayers had to create an original costume for their space opera concept. They were also required to use industrial equipment to create a jet pack or flying mechanism for their character. Xavier, as the winner of Round 1, chose first. * Winner: Xavier * Eliminated: Fred and Grace Episode 2: Game of Thrones Cosplayers * Edgar Mayoral * Emily Schmidt * Jennifer Rose * Ruth Stetson Round 1: The cosplayers had to create a weapon for their original Game of Thrones inspired character. * Winner: Emily (Flail) * Advanced: Jennifer (Crossbow) and Ruth (Shield) * Eliminated: Edgar (Sword) Round 2: The cosplayers had to create an original costume for their Game of Thrones concept. However, the cosplayers were also required to spin a wheel that would determine the Game of Thrones clan or race in which their character would exist. Emily, as the winner of Round 1, got to spin twice. * Winner: Emily (Wilding) * Eliminated: Jennifer (Baratheon) and Ruth (White Walker) Episode 3: Angels and Demons Cosplayers * Garrick Backer * Jesse Thaxton * Lisa Rosenberg * Marty LeGrow Round 1: The cosplayers had to create a pair of wings for their original angel or demon character. * Winner: Lisa (Demon) * Advanced: Garrick (Demon) and Marty (Angel) * Eliminated: Jesse (Angel) Round 2: The cosplayers had to create an original costume for their angel or demon costume. They were also given mechanical parts and/or actuators in order to animate their wings. Lisa, as the winner of Round 1, chose first. * Winner: Lisa * Eliminated: Garrick and Marty Episode 4: War Games Cosplayers * Becka Noel * Cait Culpepper * Josh Brown * Steven Smith Round 1: The cosplayers had to create an original weapon or armor piece built into the exoskeleton of their character, inspired by their favorite high-tech/futuristic video game. * Winner: Josh (Multi-weapon arm; Fallout) * Advanced: Becka (The Genesis: back piece; Star Trek Online) and Steven (Plasma cannon; Destiny) * Eliminated: Cait (Flamethrower; Overwatch) Round 2: The cosplayers had to create an original costume for their high tech warrior. They also were required to incorporate numerous lights into their costumes. Josh, as the winner of Round 1, chose first. * Winner: Steven * Eliminated: Becka and Josh Episode 5: Superheroes Cosplayers * Aaron Bowholtz * Dhare Maramis * James Fipps * Tuwanda Chandler Round 1: The cosplayers had to create a chest piece featuring the emblem of their original superhero. * Winner: James * Advanced: Aaron and Dhare * Eliminated: Tuwanda Round 2: The cosplayers had to create their original superhero costumes. They were also required to incorporate a certain superhero accessory of armor piece into their character that the other contestants were unable to create. James, as the winner of Round 1, was allowed to either keep his pick or trade it. * Winner: Dhare (Mask) * Eliminated: Aaron (Utility Belt) and James (Cape) Episode 6: Animelee Cosplayers * Jacqueline * Jessie * Meesha * Paul Round 1: The cosplayers had to create a piece (armor, costume element, weapon, etc.) that played an important role in the origin story of their original anime character * Winner: Paul (Beetle Gauntlet) * Advanced: Jacqueline (Flower Staff) and Jessie (Heart Wand) * Eliminated: Meesha (Dragon Staff) Round 2: The cosplayers had to create their original anime costumes. They were also required to use a specific anime archetype as a basis for their character. Paul, as the winner of Round 1, was allowed to keep his pick or trade it. * Winner: Jacqueline (Moe) * Eliminated: Jessie (Hero) and Paul (Delinquent) Trivia This was the second reality series airing on Syfy that's based around Cosplaying, the first was Heroes of Cosplay in 2013. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Lifestyle Category:Syfy shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2017 premieres Category:2017 endings